


Truckers

by kankokujinpoi



Category: VIXX
Genre: First Time Meeting, Gen, drabbles really, repost from AFF, trucker AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankokujinpoi/pseuds/kankokujinpoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the boys are all truckers. Three instances when they finally meet one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Navi

**Author's Note:**

> Posting here from my AFF account. Enjoy, let me know what you think!

It's 2:00am by the time Wonsik is ready to call it a night. He spent the last three hours at the rest stop. First grabbing dinner, the meatloaf special, from the diner so creatively named Diner, then checking on the product, truck upkeep, etc. Normally, Wonsik likes driving throughout the night, but he's found that clients aren't happy when you show up five hours earlier than the delivery time. Most of them have other deliveries they've scheduled, or other things spoken for in that time slot. 

Driving through the night has way more pros than cons. Pros: less traffic, faster driving, less noise on the two-way radio. Cons: less noise on the two-way radio. 

The two-way radio is the only source of social interaction for Wonsik these days. Which isn't a bad thing, but sometimes even a recluse like Wonsik craves interaction with someone besides himself. Sometimes he'll turn on the radio and just listen to the other truck drivers shoot the shit. He might join in on a conversation every now and then, and to Woonsik's delight, he's found himself comfort on channel 6. 

When Wonsik first started driving he would switch stations until he caught sound of an interesting conversation. Mostly about current events, drivers from all over the area voicing their opinions behind their two-way radios, knowing that their identity will most likely never be revealed. Every truck driver in the area has some sort of nickname they call themselves in the trucking world. You could be arguing with Mr. Hops about childcare laws one minute, then sitting right next to him at your next stop for food and never know it. 

There's a guarded closeness of these relationships that Wonsik likes. Although since keeping his radio dialed in on channel 6 he's started thinking otherwise. One day Wonsik had had enough arguing and caught the end of a 'rap battle' between two drivers on channel 6. After, he heard claps and cheers from two more drivers and then an invitation for anyone listening. The offer was too good to refuse, and that's how channel 6 has become a permanently fixed station for Wonsik's two-way radio. 

That was two years ago.

Since then he's become the closest he's ever been to anyone besides his family. Sure he doesn't know what his channel 6 companions look like let alone their real names, but the connection is there. 

It's not like he hasn't wondered about his 5 companions of Channel 6. He thinks by now he'd be able to pick out their voice should they end up at the same rest stop Diner, or same gas station line, but the radio could always garble their voices. 

There's one voice that Wonsik knows he would have no trouble picking out in a crowd. It's the one Wonsik talks to the most on air and every time he hears the voice say his [nick]name he can't help but smile. 

The voice belongs to a driver called N.

Wonsik, stuck in traffic one night, was on the brink of sleep when he thought he'd call out to the channel. He heard the majority of the group bid their departure hours earlier, already parked at a rest stop for the night and ready for sleep. N promptly responded. He, too was stuck in traffic. Whether it was the same traffic Wonsik was in, Wonsik will never know. The two talked for hours until N had finally made it to a rest stop. Wonsik was tempted to stop at the first rest stop he saw, secretly hoping to find the man behind the voice, but actively seeking out another trucker is like breaking an unspoken rule. 

Another pro of driving late at night: talks with N. Most truckers turn off their radios when they sleep, but some keep them on in case another trucker might call out in distress. Ever since that night of traffic Wonsik has never turned his radio off. There are times that he's afraid he comes on a little too strong, answering N's calls a little too quickly over the radio. He never calls out to Wonsik personally, but a simple invitation for conversation that causes Wonsik's mouth to act before his brain realizes what it's doing. 

“Is anyone awake?” Wonsik hears through his radio.

Just like that, Wonsik is up and reaching past his middle console for the radio.

“Yep, still here.” Wonsik says, although his voice gives away his sleepy demeanor. 

“Ravi-ah, is that you? You sound like you were sleeping. I woke you, didn't I?” N's voice sounds just as tired, but Wonsik can still hear his truck running so he knows he's still on the road.

Wonsik clears his throat, “No, no, I was just about to call it a night, but I'm awake.” Wonsik cringes at how attentive he sounds. “What's up?”

“Traffic,” N groans through the radio, “be glad you're parked, construction is killing me!”

When Wonsik hears the groan from N he's immediately grateful N can't see him through the radio. Hearing N groan, hearing N giggle, even hearing N swear whets Wonsik's appetite for a glance at the man behind the voice. For the longest time Wonsik was in denial of his desires until he hopped in his truck after a lunch and heard N sing. 

His tone was light and soft. A little shy at first, but as the song neared the bridge Wonsik's heart matched N's growing confidence. That was when he knew.

He'd fallen for him.

“How far away is the nearest stop?”

“Only 5 miles, but the traffic is going to make it another twenty minutes.”

“Well... you could tell me about your day?”

Wonsik can almost see the smile on N's face. 

“You would not believe what I saw this morning!...”

As N talks Wonsik imagines what the conversation would be like if the two men lived normal lives. Instead of sitting in the passenger seat of his truck, surrounded by empty Styrofoam cups that once help coffee, he were in an apartment building sitting at a kitchen table he owned with N. Instead of N being stuck in traffic and telling about him about his day he might have just come home from a long day at work. It's still late at night, but the two boys might share late night noodles rather than the same radio frequency. 

Wonsik hums in response when he knows it's needed. He closes his eyes and imagines the lips the voice is coming from. The shape (small, but still plump), the color (not quite rose, but maybe a blush), the movement of each word coming out. 

In turn, Wonsik thinks about the cheeks that might frame those lips, the eyes that might squint as he recalls honking his horn for a cute little girl that morning. By the end of the rehash Wonsik has envisioned N down to his shoe size. 

“Ah I finally made it! This one is busy tonight. Oh, there's a meatloaf special.”

Wonsik's ears prick at the mention of the meatloaf special. He's thankful he makes a point to park away from lampposts for fear of anyone catching his movement in his truck. Still, to be safe, Wonsik slides himself over to his driver's side window and slowly peeks behind his drawn curtain. 

He only sees headlights moving, but that's all he needs to see. Even if he could see what the truck looks like it wouldn't help him any. Talking about what your truck looks like in specific detail is another no-no in the trucking world. 

“Ah, thank you, Ravi, for staying up with me.” Wonsik watches the truck stop as he hears N turn off his truck. 

“Now, I'm off to get some meatloaf, I hope the special is still being served!”

Wonsik wants to tell N that the meatloaf will most likely be burnt and sitting under a food warmer for at least three hours. Hell, his own meatloaf looked two hours too old. 

His hands are frozen on his curtain. Hiding, as if N knows Wonsik is there, watching in the truck parked 7 over from his own. He pulls his beanie down close to his eyes and lifts the curtain a little higher to mask his nose, only exposing his eyes. Even that exposure makes him nervous, he reaches for his sunglasses and shoves them on, almost hurting the bridge of his nose in the process. 

“Ravi? Did you fall asleep on me?”

Wonsik's eyes are torn between the view of N's truck and the radio. He knows he should pick up the radio and keep the act of ignorance going, perhaps slip in the coincidence that he, too had a meatloaf special. Perhaps they are at the same stop? Perhaps they could have a cup of coffee? 

“Ah, you must have fallen asleep. Ravi, my late night friend, thank you for keeping me company when I need it most. Sleep well, I'll see you in my dreams~”

The radio wins. Wonsik, still with his beanie, sunglasses, and curtain mask on, is left staring at his radio. Did those words just come out? Is his radio playing tricks on him. Did N say he'd see him... in his dreams?

Wonsik listens to static for another two minutes before his mind connects the two together. He takes another glance towards the now dark truck and bangs his head on his arm rest for missing his opportunity to see N in the flesh. 

That was his only chance! He blew it! It's been two years since he's verbally met N and it's taken this long to have the chance to physically meet him. Why did he take his eyes away from the truck? Why didn't he wait until he at least got a glimpse from of the man? Why didn't he take his chance to watch N walk into the Diner where he'd have a better view of him? 

Wait... Why doesn't he just look in the Diner?

Wonsik has to take off his sunglasses to even pick out occupied seats in the Diner. There are a few bodies in booth seats and a few at the bar area. If Wonsik were thinking properly he would have been able to follow N into the Diner and known exactly where he seated himself. 

He glances from N's truck to the Diner, hoping that somehow he can rewind time and have another chance at being a grade A creeper. 

Instead his truck is filled with snores. Someone must have rolled over on their radio hand held receiver in their sleep. Most likely Ken. 

It's now or never for Wonsik. For the first time in probably a year, Wonsik takes a minute to survey himself in the mirror. Sure, he's taken a glance here and there, and of course he needs to when he shaves, but there's no effort for improvement. More like he simply accepts his image and heads out. There hasn't been a need for visual impression in so long, Wonsik has almost forgotten what color his hair is. 

There's a point where Wonsik is trying to smooth over the same patch of hair over and over again. When he's finally made it out of his truck he subconsciously pulls on his beanie and he has to stop himself from turning around and slamming his head against the grill of his truck. 

He thanks the Diner for such large windows. He takes a quick glance at each customer inside. There's a couple in a booth, another older man in the other booth, a worker sitting in the bar area, and another young man on one of the stools at the bar. 

That's him. 

The only other option is the old man sitting in the booth, but considering he's half asleep with nothing on his plate except a napkin he keeps trying to fit into this mouth, Wonsik brilliantly deduces the young man at the bar is N. 

Wonsik slows his walk as he gets closer. N is seated far enough to the side that Wonsik has a good look at his profile. Smiling, he thinks N's voice suits his frame. It's slender, but not what Wonsik would consider scrawny. He looks as tall as Wonsik, from this angle. Hair a little darker, and he's most definitely skinnier. 

Watching N smile falters Wonsik's steps slightly, but he pushes through. The small bell above the Diner's door gives himself away. 

As soon as he walks in he hears N's laugh. Seeing and hearing the laugh halts Wonsik in his steps. It's a surreal feeling for Wonsik to see N laugh. It matches how he imagined perfectly.

He realizes he's staring when everyone in the Diner is now staring back. 

“Sir, you can sit wherever you'd like.” The waitress (a different one from earlier, thank goodness) grunts in his direction. 

The couple loses interest in Wonsik quickly as does the older man.

N's eyes are glued on Wonsik and Wonsik knows he should just walk over and start talking, but it's been a while since Wonsik has had to approach someone. 

“Ravi?”

Wonsik nods and suddenly, he feels like he's just walked into a party he wasn't invited to. That awkward moment when it's too late to back out now and not look stupid, but any other movement leads to more stupidity. 

There's no mushy moment when N stands and runs to his long distance, voice-only, lover. Wonsik doesn't walk over suavely and spin the smaller boy around, mashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Instead, N pats the stool next to him and gives Wonsik a smile. 

Wonsik's legs move without being told. N keeps a steady eye on Wonsik until he makes it safely to the stool. He orders Wonsik a cup of coffee and waits for the waitress to leave before turning to face Wonsik completely. 

“Hakyeon.” He says as he holds out his hand.

“Wonsik.” Wonsik feels weird saying his real name out loud. Only his mother calls him Wonsik. He takes Hakyeon's hand in his. He might have held on a little too tightly and a little longer than needed, but it doesn't look like Hakyeon minds. 

“Wonsik... what an enchanting name.” Hakyeon says, almost to himself. He's smiling, now and Wonsik feels his own lips lift. 

“It's nice to meet you, Wonsik.”

“Likewise, Hakyeon.”


	2. Keo

Taekwoon is about to have a breakdown.

He knew ever since he left the last rest stop after dinner. There's that rumbling in his chest, his cheeks gradually getting more flush as he drives. 

There isn't much traffic on the road tonight, which can either be a good or a bad thing. Good because less people will see his breakdown. Bad because well, less people will see his breakdown.

Not that Taekwoon cares if people see his breakdown. Most people won't stop to help anyway. 

Taekwoon passes a sign telling him the next rest stop is still another twenty miles away. He takes one last look around him and decides he better pull over on the side of the road to deal with his inevitable break down.

He's right to pull over rather than try to stretch his luck at the rest stop. As soon as he slows his truck down he hears his truck gasp a little for air, then give a final breath before he feels his truck drop a few inches. He watches the gauges on his dashboard go from one extreme to the other before looking at his watch and calling it. 

It's 11:46pm and he's finally had his truck break down. 

He leaves his lights on as he jumps out of the truck and opens his side door for his supplies. 

Taekwoon has learned years ago that being a trucker means not only being a trucker, but taking on multiple roles when needed. For example he's his own meteorologist, gps (with help from a map), even his own radio at times. Then there are times like now that he becomes a mechanic (or at least try). He pops the hood of his truck and sees small clouds of black smoke fly from the engine. 

He knows it's too early to start poking around, the engine is still hot. For now he lets the engine cool and digs for a bottle of water. He's become his own canteen. 

“Here kitty, kitty, kitty.” A voice crackles through his two-way radio. The two younger voices from channel 6 dropped off hours ago. The two night owls haven't started their conversation yet, both are most likely stopped and out of their trucks for their own late night meals. Recently he's heard the two use a different tone for each other. Even when the channel is flooded with all six boys it's obvious to tell when Ravi is addressing a question to N or N to Ravi. 

It's hard to have any privacy on a two-way radio channel. You never know when someone is listening, but neither boy seems to mind. Taekwoon admits he feels slightly guilt listening to the two converse late at night, but he can't help smile at how the two speak to one another. 

“Here kitty, kitty, kitty.” That leaves only one remaining trucker on the channel with Taekwoon. Really, there is no need for deduction. That nickname alone gives him away.

“Stop calling me that.” Taekwoon speaks into his radio. 

“Leo-yah, Kitty-Leo, I haven't heard from you all day.”

What else is new? Taekwoon thinks, but doesn't share his question.

“Yeah yeah, I know what else is new, right? I at least get some sense of you on the line, but today I felt extra lonely, Kitty Leo.” Taekwoon can practically hear the pout in his voice. 

Taekwoon bites his lip from smiling. Sure, he's become more vocal over the radio, but he's not quite ready to let all of his emotions out into the two-way radio frequency universe. It's thanks to this rambling buffoon that he's become so comfortable with channel 6. 

“I'm telling you, Kenneth, stop calling me that.”

“Me-ow, such a feisty kitty.”

It's only by chance that Ken even heard Taekwoon on Channel 6. Three years ago, before the two young voices joined, before Ravi's deep voice and N's soft tones were always piercing his ears (in a good way, I assure you) it was only Taekwoon. Well, what Taekwoon thought was only Taekwoon.

He wasn't talkative at first, but he did his fair share of calling out to any other truckers who might be lonely and tired on the road. At the time Taekwoon was one of the youngest truckers on the road, so not many truckers took the time to respond. Taekwoon didn't mind listening in, but started to realize he could barely keep his eyes open while listening to idle talk on the radio. Since the two-way radio is essential for trucking purposes (only 30% of the time, the other 70% is filled with what bar trucker A went to last night or what movie trucker B got to see) listening to the actual radio is out of the question. Music was the one thing Taekwoon missed about his old life. 

That's when he found channel 6. He listened to silence for two days straight before deeming the channel deserted. It was perfect. He could stream music from his phone just loud enough to keep him awake. Staying on Channel 6 made it easy to know when something important was being shared. Alerts and warnings broadcast over all channels and all Taekwoon had to do was set his dispatch to the correct channel so his coordinates would come over. This day and age dispatchers don't actually communicate to the truckers, they simply type in the coordinates for a job, perhaps a brief message explaining the client, and hit send. You'd think by now they'd catch on to those crazy new inventions called cellular phones they can use instead of the two-way radio. 

Not that Taekwoon minds using the radio. 

One day after lunch, Taekwoon climbed into his truck and turned on his radio. Before he could start his music stream he heard music through the his two-way radio. 

It was someone singing. 

At the end he applauded himself and asked for any requests. 

His voice was so lovely that Taekwoon had already made a mental list of all the songs he wanted to hear that voice sing. 

“Are you stopped for the night?” Taekwoon hears through the radio. 

Enough time has passed for Taekwoon to go out and be a mechanic again. He stares at the radio and convinces himself that it's late enough he could pass off as sleeping. Before he gives himself away he jumps out of his truck and walks to the open hood. He shines his flashlight in and finds himself completely lost in all of the cords and cables. He walks back to his truck. Maybe in a few minutes his truck will magically fix itself?

“Leo? Everything okay?”

How does this kid know so much?!

Taekwoon is a trucker, a mechanic (who's he kidding, he's no mechanic), he fancies himself a good singer, but above all, Taekwoon is a man. Men do not ask for help so easily. Besides, who's to say Ken would be of any help anyway?

“If you need help, Kitty Leo, I can help you.”

Taekwoon stares at the radio again. He's never met any of the voices from Channel and he's sure he likes it that way. Right?

“Not now.” Taekwoon finds himself saying into the radio. Why would he give himself away? Why? He lightly rests his forehead on his steering wheel.

“Ah, so you do need help.”

“I'm sleeping.” Taekwoon replies quickly, trying to half yawn into the radio. 

“Looks like I'm going on a lion hunt! A Kitty Leo lion hunt!”

“No.”

“Here kitty, kitty, kitty.”

“Ken--”

“Here kitty. Kitty Leo, is that you?”

Taekwoon knows the two could be cities apart. On the other hand, they could be mere miles apart.

He listens to Ken search for his broken down truck (“Is this you? Nope, just a car. Is this you? No, that's a bus!”) Until he hears a truck stop behind his own.

“Aha, found you.”

Taekwoon lifts his head from his wheel and sees another truck's headlight in his rear view mirror. He starts feeling dizzy. Sudden anticipation causes another rumble in his chest like the one earlier. Except this time he knows it's not going to go away that easily. 

There's a silhouette of a young man. His build is smaller than Taekwoon, but they're the same height. The silhouette walks without fear to the front of the truck. Taekwoon finds himself smiling at Ken's rashness.

“I could have been waiting to murder you.”

“Ah, my net is much too small to catch such a large kitty.”

“That's it. I'm going to murder you.”

“How will you ever get back on the road if you murder me? Let me fix your truck first.”

Taekwoon has been told his gaze is less than friendly. He'll glance towards someone and they'll immediately look the other way. Another reason why being a trucker fit Taekwoon perfectly. Although looking at Ken there's a different feeling. 

Taekwoon follows Ken out to the front of his truck and holds the flashlight like he used to for his dad when he was younger. He watches as Ken checks from fluids, shakes a few cords and cables, then walks back to his truck. He comes back with something he's pulled from his own side door. Taekwoon follows Ken back to his own truck. Ken hands him the damaged cord and smiles, “simple fix.”

“Thank you.”

“Your voice does not match your body, you know that?”

“Hm.”

“I'm not disappointed in either, just, well one doesn't do justice for the other.”

Taekwoon doesn't understand that last part.

“What I mean is, you look good.”

Taekwoon's blush is hidden in the dark, but he can feel the smile on his lips. 

“You look good, too.” He means it. He guesses Ken is a year or two younger. His hair is pushed away from his face, accentuating his large features. Plump lips, slightly larger nose, even his eyes are larger than most. 

“My name is Jaehwan.” Jaehwan says as he wipes his hands off from a towel he's pulled from his truck.

“Taekwoon.” He holds out his hand and waits for Jaehwan to grab hold of his own.

Jaehwan smiles a lop-sided grin and takes the hand. 

Before letting go Jaehwan takes Taekwoon's hand in both of his own. 

“My first successful lion hunt. I wish I had a wall I could hang you on.”

“A downside of being a trucker.”

“Well maybe I can take a picture. I could hang that on my dashboard. That's kind of a wall, right?”

Taekwoon shakes his head at the cellular phone being shoved in his face for a picture. “Do you like coffee, Jaehwan?”

Jaehwan lowers his phone. “I love it.”

“You want to grab a cup before we start driving again?”

Jaehwan sits down in his truck and thinks about the offer. He places a hand on his chin and scratches his head like it's a big decision to make. “Well, that depends, are you buying?”

Taekwoon snorts, “yes, I will buy.”

“I mean it's only fair, right? I helped you with your truck and all--”

“I said yes.”

“Hmm...” Jaehwan crosses and uncrosses his legs, “sure, coffee sounds great!”

Taekwoon waits for Jaehwan to jump out of his truck.

Although Jaehwan doesn't make a move. He's sitting half outside of his truck, door open, interior light on, almost creating a spotlight for Jaehwan. 

Like an angel, sent from heaven to help Taekwoon with his truck needs.

Barf.

“Well?” Taekwoon wants a cup of coffee and even more to have a chance to sit with Jaehwan, maybe get a better look at the younger boy...

Jaehwan cutely kicks out his feet, demonstrating the distance between his feet and the ground. He reaches out to Taekwoon as if he's too afraid to make the jump on his own. 

Taekwoon finds this cute, but rolls his eyes at how over the top he finds Jaehwan can be. He should have known for as much as he acts cute over channel 6, seeing him in the flesh is ten fold the amount.

“Come here.” Taekwoon reaches out a hand to help Jaehwan from his truck.

Just as Taekwoon's hand is fully extended Jaehwan takes the opportunity to snap a picture of his new friend. 

“Perfect.”

“Yah, do you want to die?”

Jaehwan hops down without Taekwoon's help. He's checking the picture he just took. Taekwoon's face is beginning to hurt from smiling so much. Jaehwan made the picture his background. 

“I'll probably stop and have a photo copy made, but my cell phone background is like a wall, right? That's why they call it wallpaper still, right?”

The two boys walk to the nearest coffee shop (a diner passed less than a mile ago) and talk the whole time. Taekwoon catches Jaehwan glimpse at his phone from time to time, smiling at his new wallpaper.

“I deserve a picture, too.”

“Why's that?” Jaehwan pockets his phone, excited to hear what Taekwoon has to say.

“If it wasn't for my breakdown, you would have never found me.” Taekwoon pulls out his own phone, now, trying to get a good shot in the dark.

Jaehwan smiles and blocks the phone. “You planned this, didn't you. You wanted to be caught and tamed, my Kitty Leo.”

“I told you, stop calling me that.”

“It's cute, my own personal nickname for you. No one else on channel 6 calls you that, you know that?”

“Just let me take a picture.”

“I'll send one to you. I have a ton in my phone.”

Taekwoon seems to accept this, “I get to pic which one.”

“No problem my Kitty Leo. Now, I'll just need your phone number..”


	3. Chapter 3

Hongbin is a rule breaker.

 

No, wait. Hongbin doesn't like that title. He prefers the phrase 'doesn't follow the rules'. Rule breaker sounds like Hongbin knows the rules and makes a conscious effort to break them. Hongbin likes 'doesn't follow the rules' because it sounds less cruel. He doesn't always know the rules, so when he finds out he isn't following them he does feel bad about it. Although he still chooses to not follow them.

 

When Hongbin first started driving his truck he was all too excited about using the two-way radio. He was told by his manager that he should pick a nickname rather than use his real name over the radio and even with their clients. Something about privacy laws. But the first time Hongbin pulled out of his docking station and tuned into channel 6 he couldn't contain himself.

 

“Hello! My name is Hongbin and this is my first drive, please take care of me!”

 

Just like that. Right in the open. Stopped the conversation and everything.

 

“I hope that's not your real name.” He heard a voice come through.

 

“And what if it is?” Hongbin was surprised the 'rules' were followed so closely by the truckers.

 

He heard the voice laugh. The owner of said voice made the effort to hold down his two-way just to let Hongbin know he was laughing at him. How nice.

 

Then, the conversation resumed as if Hongbin never spoke up to begin with.

 

This didn't faze Hongbin. He listened to the rest of the conversation with a smile. From the beginning he could easily pick out the personalities each voice had.

 

There was a motherly tone; inviting, but still strong enough to get the whole channel's attention when needed.

 

A soft, whisper-like tone; which oddly enough seems to gain the attention to all voices as well without the need to speak over the other voices.

 

There's a tone that only spews nonsense and cute things; making Hongbin feel like he were in a tree house holding walkie talkies with all the other neighborhood boys rather than driving a truck.

 

A deep, sleepy voice; surprisingly, this is the voice Hongbin hears well past normal driving hours.

 

And the last voice. The voice with the laugh. The voice to quickly put Hongbin in his trucker world place. The tone is sharp, but still young. Hongbin guesses he's younger than the other voices think.

 

That was the first time Hongbin didn't follow the rules. The next came halfway through his drive. The voices all chiming in left and right, arguing about who would win in a fight; a tiger or an alligator.

 

“Hongbin-ah, what about you?”

 

Hongbin was listening, but in all honesty he couldn't care less. When would a tiger ever come across an alligator looking for a fight?

 

All he was worried about was making it to his location in time.

 

“Ah, well, I'm almost halfway to my delivery and I'm nervous because it's on highway 56 and I've never taken exit--”

 

“WOAH WOAH WOAH!”

 

Hongbin hears two or three voices cut him off.

 

“Hongbin, you're not supposed to disclose your location.” Motherly voice chimes in.

 

He should have figured, but why did it matter so much?

 

“Well how the fuck am I supposed to get any help with directions if I can't tell you where I'm at!?”

 

Silence.

 

“...you're also not supposed to curse.” Whisper-like voice adds.

 

“SERIOUSLY?”

 

“Eh, yeah. Some rules are a little silly, and the cursing isn't so bad. Just if someone dials in and get offended by the language they hear... they can report you.” Sleepy voice explains.

 

“And disclosing your location is like asking for some crazy to come and find you.” Nonsense and cute voice also adds.

 

“Well, I mean are any of you offended by my language?”

 

Silence.

 

“Are any of you crazies coming to get me?”

 

“What exit are you taking again?” The sharp voice speaks up.

 

“Exit 4.”

 

Groans

 

“Are you even old enough to be driving?” Asks sharp voice.

 

“I should say the same to you, you sound like you're still in grade school.” Okay, this sharp voice was starting to piss Hongbin off. All he was trying to do was be friendly.

 

“I guess they don't test maturity levels when they test for driving skills.” Sharp voice ignores Hongbin's jab.

 

“Fuck off.”

 

Sharp voice laughs again. “You're lucky I don't report you.”

 

Since then Hongbin has talked about his truck, the company he works for, and even the product he tows on a regular basis. Each time receiving the same reprimanding from whoever is dialed in at the time. Especially from sharp voice.

 

He should have assumed these types of things were off-limits to talk about, but he was hoping for a little more than drawn out conversations that lead nowhere. Well, as much as he doesn't like to admit, he has learned a lot about his fellow channel 6 truckers.

 

N is the oldest. He can tell from the way he checks in with the other truckers. He is confident in almost everything he does and will let arguments go so far until he intervenes.

 

Leo sings more than he talks.

 

Ken makes friends everywhere he goes. Whether it be with a little kid at a diner he stopped at for lunch or the waitress at dinner.

 

Ravi talks in circles. The only person that can decipher the meaning is N.

 

Hyuk is a little shit.

 

There are some rules that Hongbin knows and tries his hardest to follow. Especially those that deal with his clients.

 

Never arrive more than 30 minutes before or past the expected delivery time. No matter how much they might yell or be an asshole to you, do not take it personally. Always thank them for their business and make sure the product is safely stored where the clients want it.

 

Above all, when you've made contact with your client, you officially work for them. If they tell you they need help moving their product up three flights of stairs, then you carry that product up three flights of stairs. If they ask you to take all the product from your truck and promptly smash everything with a hammer you tell your client you carry two types of hammers, which one should you use?

 

It's taken him a full year to get the hang of all the rules (that he chooses to follow), but for the most part, Hongbin is still glad he chose trucking as a profession. He's only had a few slip ups here and there. He still talks about his routes, what product he carries, and still curses regularly on the channel, but he tries to keep his best behavior when dealing with the client.

 

So when he pulls into his client's docking station and is greeted with a less than happy client, Hongbin brushes off the attitude he receives and smiles in return. When he's told to back is truck into station 5, however, Hongbin is less than thrilled. Whatever truck is docked at station 6 is parked a little too close for Hongbin's comfort to station 5.

 

Hongbin opts for station 4.

 

He figures he'll be in an out before anyone will realize Hongbin is docked at the wrong station. And if confronted about it, he'll feign ignorance.

 

He even takes the time to carry the product over to station 5. So when he does leave it will look as if he'd been at station 5 the whole time. Box after box, Hongbin focuses all of his attention on moving the product so he can leave with his empty truck.

 

Once all product is finally removed Hongbin closes the back of his truck and starts to make his way towards the front of his truck when he notices something is in his way of escape.

 

Something very large.

 

“The fuck?” Hongbin says under his breath as he approaches the truck parked in front of his own.

 

“I ought to report you. You shouldn't curse while on the job.”

 

Hongbin freezes at the voice coming from the boy jumping out of the truck.

 

That sharp voice.

 

Okay, so Hyuk doesn't really look like a boy, but Hongbin is still convinced he's got him by a few years. Even if the boy is taller than Hongbin by a few centimeters. Even if the boy's shoulders are a little broader than Hongbins. Even if the boy's jaw line looks like it's been chiseled by the hands of god himself.

 

“Hyuk. Move your truck.”

 

Hongbin feels Hyuk's eyes on him. For the first time in over a year, Hongbin is self-conscious of his looks. His shirt he left unbuttoned, his boots are even untied (more rules Hongbin doesn't like to follow).

 

Hyuk is wearing his uniform like a glove. Shirt buttoned and tucked in. Black belt instead of brown. Steel-toed boots laced all the way up. His shirt even has his nickname embroidered on it with black string. Since Hongbin never turned in a nickname he's never been able to have his name embroidered on his shirts. According to his shirt he has no name.

 

“You see, Hongbin, if that is your real name,” Hyuk adds, pointing to Hongbin's shirt, “I can't. I was told to park and unload at station 4, which you are in.”

 

“I know, move so I can move and you can have station 4.”

 

“I can't do that. Where would my truck go? I have to follow the client's rules.”

 

“You can't do that if I'm in your way.”

 

“Ah, still breaking rules I see. I mean literally, I see.” Hyuk motions to Hongbin's uniform.

 

This kid makes Hongbin's blood boil.

 

“Hongbin, if that is your real name,” Hyuk points to the empty name patch, “do you even know what the truck driver's manual looks like?”

 

“I do.” Hongbin says through clenched teeth. Hongbin is sure it's against the rules to punch another trucker. Especially on a job.

 

“What color is it.”

 

“Does it matter? Can't you just move your damn--”

 

“Hongbin, if that is your real name, I'm almost offended by your language. You better watch it.”

 

3.

 

“And Hongbin, if that is your real name, if you took the time to read the manual you'd know what to do when there is a conflict at a docking station.”

 

2.

 

“Hongbin, if that is your real name. If you pull out your manual, it's red by the way, if you pull out your manual and turn to section 7, sub point 4 then you'll know what we need to do.”

 

1.

 

“Your manual should be in your glove box, Hongbin, if that is your--”

 

“That's my real fucking name for Christ sake. Shut up shut up shut up. You know that's my real name and you know I haven't read the manual and you know I don't have a copy in my glove box goddammit!”

 

Hyuk laughs. Why is he always laughing!?

 

“You're even cuter in person when you get mad.”

 

“Just please move your truck.” Hongbin pleads. He's tired and for some reason Hongbin needs to be alone...

 

“Aw come on. You're always so cheery when you talk on channel 6, even when those dirty curse words come out of that pretty mouth.”

 

“Just.. just how old are you!?”

 

“Old enough.”

 

“I-I'm sorry!?” Hongbin really needs to be alone.

 

“Old enough to drive. Remember when you first came on the channel and said I sounded like a grade school student. I'm old enough to be driving.”

 

“I can see that.” Is it getting hot out?

 

“Help me back into station 5 and we'll call it even. I'll bend the rules a little for you.” Hyuk throws over his shoulder as he climbs back in his truck.

 

Hongbin guides him in between his truck and sloppy truck at station 6. He even helps Hyuk unload his product and move it to station 4 to save both of their asses.

 

He's a very hard worker, Hongbin notices. Hyuk makes sure all product is stacked neatly once he's finished and walks with Hongbin to get signatures for their delivery receipts. It isn't until the walk back to their trucks that Hongbin takes his chance.

 

“So what's your real name, then?”

 

“That's still against the rules.” Hyuk points out.

 

“You just parked at the wrong docking station and I'm pretty sure hitting on another trucker is against the rules, too.”

 

He's got him, now. It's Hyuk's turn to squirm.

 

“You're right. You must be rubbing off on me.”

 

“Me?! I just met you.”

 

“I feel like I've known you for forever. What with that big mouth of yours. Good to know your mouth is as big physically as it is figuratively.”

 

That's it. Hongbin doesn't need this. This kid is really grating on him. Why is it so hot outside? It's almost fall...

 

“I like your big mouth. Both physically and figuratively.”

 

“I could report you.”

 

Hyuk's eyebrows raise, but only for an instant. “You're more clever than I gave you credit for. My name is Sanghyuk.”

 

“So... let me get this straight.” Hongbin walks over to Sanghyuk's truck, “your nickname is literally a shortened version of your real name.”

 

“Isn't that what a nickname is?”

 

So many insults Hongbin could throw. So many witty comebacks he could use, but instead he reaches out and ruffles the boy's hair.

 

“You want to grab a bite to eat?”

 

“Sure, I would say we could get to know each other a little better, but something tells me I've heard all there is to know over the channel.” Such nerve, this kid.

 

It's Hongbin's turn to laugh. “I'm sure there are other ways we could get to know each other better.”


End file.
